


Levi got that cake, cake, cake

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is so damn thirsty, M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Levi is so hot Eren can't think straight.(See what I did there)





	Levi got that cake, cake, cake

Eren's neighbour is hot. No,  _ gorgeous. _ He's got those sharp, piercing eyes; always assessing, observing. A strong jaw. Beautifully shaped lips. And those  _ cheekbones. _

Turns out he’s muscled everywhere from the neck down, too. Eren knows because he's currently in his front yard,  shirtless and wearing shorts that are at least 90% spandex. They hide nothing, and Eren is grateful.

Eren learned when the man moved in the other day that his name is Levi. It's probably the most beautiful name he's ever heard. Or maybe he just thinks that because Levi is bent over and has what is possibly the nicest ass ever. Eren mentally thanks his last neighbour for letting their yard go to shit before they moved. Levi has been yanking weeds out of the ground for well over an hour.

Eren hasn't been staring, for the record. Until now. Just stole fleeting glances when he first saw Levi out there. But Armin has always said Eren is shameless. Eren doesn't have it in him to prove his best friend a liar. God, Eren could watch this all day. Levi bends over again, his arms flex as he rips the weeds from the earth, then tosses them into a garbage bag. Wipes sweat from his brow. Dumps… water all over his face? It's running down his chest, through the contours of his abs, along the jut of his hip bones. Life just keeps getting better.

Eren is starting to feel creepy, in all honesty. But Levi is so beautiful and Christ- “I want him to sit on my  _ face.” _

Levi's head shoots up, his brow is raised. Eren’s heart drops into his stomach. The fucking window is wide open.

“You know,” Levi says dryly. “Most people welcome their neighbour with some kind of dessert. Like a cake.”

The blood drains from Eren’s face. “I-”

“Or at the very least,” Levi snips, “take someone out to dinner before offering to  _ eat their ass.” _

Eren gapes and blood rushes back to his face to flood it with colour. He does the most reasonable thing, given the situation, and drops to the floor, crushing his half formed erection in the process.

Eren misses the little smile that crosses Levi's face before he resumes his yard work.

* * *

 

Eren agonizes over the incident for hours, repeating  _ why, why, why, stupidstupidstupid _ over and over in his head.

“I can probably bounce back from this, right?” Eren asks. Mikasa sighs on the other end of the phone. “I’ve recovered from worse.”

“Are you seriously still thinking about getting in his pants?” Mikasa asks. “That dream is dead, Eren. Let it go.”

“This is not about-” Eren huffs. He paces back into his kitchen. “I just want to make it up to him. He might live next door for the rest of my life. I don't want things to be weird between us.”

“You are unquenchable,” Mikasa says.

Eren snorts. “I'm gonna quote you next time I catch you drooling over Sasha at the gym.”

“She squats right in front of me on purpose, I swear.”

“Unquenchable,” Eren mocks.

“Whatever,” Mikasa says. “I have to go.”

“To the gym?” Eren sasses.

“Good  _ bye, _ Eren.” She hangs up.

Eren sighs. What should he do?

_ Most people welcome their neighbours with some kind of dessert. Like a cake. _

Eren smiles. He has an idea.

* * *

 

Levi wakes to his doorbell ringing. Grumbling, he stumbles to the front door and swings it open, ready to ream out whoever decided waking him at 6am was acceptable.

Except no one is on the other side. There’s simply a cake on his doorstep, slathered in frosting with  _ Dinner? _ scrawled over it in what can barely be considered legible lettering.

Levi scoffs, if only out of amusement. Too tired to unload his dishwasher, Levi bends down, pinches a piece off with his fingers, and pops it into his mouth. His nose wrinkles. At least he knows why he heard smoke alarms going off last night.

“Hope he’s better at  _ eating _ than he is at baking,” Levi mutters. He smiles. He supposes he can wait until after dinner to find out.

Dinner was Levi’s idea, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think <3


End file.
